


One For All (Part 1)

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [9]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F, Lucy Lawless - Freeform, Original Universe, Renee Oconnor, Xena Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: Back in the original world, Xena and Gabrielle are needed to, once again, make history for the Amazon Nation. This time, they may not get out of it the same.Disclaimer: we would actually prefer to say "herstory," but that may seem a little close to Hercules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S HOME ORIGINAL WORLD - MORNING (DAY 1)

 

THEIR HOME IS NOT OVERLY LAVISH, BUT SHOWS SIGNS OF BOTH OF THEIR PERSONALITIES. IN ONE HALF OF THE LIVING ROOM, THERE IS A LOW SITTING COUCH, A FIREPLACE, TWO ROCKING CHAIRS, A BEAR SKIN RUG, AND PILLOWS. THE KITCHEN IS THROUGH A DOOR. IN THE OTHER HALF OF THE LARGE ROOM, TWO LARGE TABLES STAND NEXT TO EACH OTHER. ON ONE TABLE, THERE IS A STACK OF SCROLLS, QUILLS, TWO SETS OF SAIS, A PAIR OF RED BOOTS THAT NEED REPAIR, A SHARPENING STONE, JARS OF INK, AND A CHAIR IS NEXT TO IT. ON THE OTHER TABLE, THERE IS AN UNROLLED LEATHER CASE WITH VARIOUS DAGGERS IN IT, TWO DIFFERENT SIZED SHARPENING STONES, PIECES OF ARMOR AND LEATHER, TOOLS FOR REPAIRING ARMOR, XENA’S SWORD IN ITS SHEATH, HER YIN-YANG CHAKRAM, A MAP, SEVERAL PIECES OF WOOD THAT ARE IN THE PROCESS OF BEING CARVED INTO ANIMALS, AND A STOOL RESTS NEXT TO THE TABLE.

 

IN BETWEEN THE TWO HALVES OF THE LIVING ROOM, THERE IS A WALKWAY THAT LEADS TO THE BACK OF THE SMALL HOUSE.

 

GABRIELLE (RENEE O’CONNOR), WEARING A SKIRT AND SLEEVELESS TOP, WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM. XENA (LUCY LAWLESS) IS A FEW STEPS BEHIND HER, WEARING CLOTHES SIMILAR TO GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

See, it’s not so bad. This is just

leveling the playing field.

 

XENA

Gabrielle, if you think taking me 

out of leather will make us the same,

then, by all means, prove it.

 

GABRIELLE STOPS, AND TURNS TO FACE XENA. THEY ARE NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM.

 

GABRIELLE

You’re just scared I may actually

get a good hit in, huh?

 

XENA QUIRKS AN EYEBROW AT HER.

 

Oh, come on, Xena. I know you.

 

XENA’S LIPS QUIRK INTO A SLIGHT SMIRK. IN A QUICKSILVER MOTION, XENA SLIPS BEHIND GABRIELLE, AND LIFTS HER UP BY HOLDING HER AROUND THE WAIST, BEFORE GABRIELLE CAN REACT.

 

GABRIELLE SLAPS AT HER HANDS.

 

Hey! Put me down!

 

XENA

Afraid of heights?

 

GABRIELLE CROSSES HER ARMS, AND LOOKS AT XENA OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

GABRIELLE

Put up or show up, Warrior Princess.

We had a deal. Can’t back out now.

 

LAUGHING, XENA SETS GABRIELLE DOWN.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO LOOK AT HER.

 

XENA

Lead the way, bard.

 

XENA MOVES TO THE SIDE TO ALLOW GABRIELLE TO WALK PAST HER TO THE FRONT DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE PATS XENA ON HER STOMACH THAT IS SLIGHTLY EXPOSED AS SHE WALKS BY.

 

SHE GRABS A STAFF FROM BY THE DOOR BEFORE OPENING IT.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S HOME - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE STEPS ONTO THE PORCH, AND SMILES UP AT THE SUNLIGHT.

 

GABRIELLE

Great morning for sparring.

 

XENA EMERGES BEHIND HER WITH A STAFF IN HER OWN HANDS.

 

SHE WALKS PAST GABRIELLE ONTO THE DIRT PATH LEADING TO THEIR PORCH. SHE PLACES THE STAFF ACROSS HER SHOULDERS, AND STRETCHES OUT HER BODY.

 

GABRIELLE WATCHES HER WITH A SMALL SMILE FOR A FEW MOMENTS.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TO JOIN XENA ON A PATCH OF GRASS TO THE SIDE OF THEIR HOUSE, TWIRLING HER STAFF ALONG THE WAY.

 

XENA

Someone’s confident.

 

GABRIELLE

I’m just thinking about the deer

you’re going to bring for dinner.

 

BOTH WOMEN ARE GOING THROUGH WARM UP MOVEMENTS.

 

XENA

And you can continue to imagine a

deer, while you are hunting for

rabbit. 

 

GABRIELLE

Really? Rabbit? That’s what you want

me to get if you win?

 

XENA

Not afraid it’s going to attack,

are you?

 

GABRIELLE

Ha!

 

XENA FLIPS HER STAFF INTO THE AIR, AND GRACEFULLY CATCHES IT. SHE PLACES ONE END OF THE STAFF ON THE GROUND, AND PUTS HER OTHER HAND ON HER HIP.

 

XENA

We going to do this or not?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT HER, AND COPIES XENA’S POSTURE.

 

GABRIELLE

Don’t get cocky, princess.

 

XENA

You’re the queen.

 

GABRIELLE SQUINTS HER EYES AT XENA.

 

SHE SPINS HER STAFF AROUND HER HAND, AND ENDS WITH IT ACROSS HER BODY. HER LEFT FOOT IS SLIGHTLY AHEAD OF HER RIGHT.

 

GABRIELLE

Ladies first.

 

XENA SMIRKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

WITH HER BATTLE YELL, XENA MOVES TOWARDS GABRIELLE. SHE BRINGS HER STAFF UP ACROSS HER BODY, AND GABRIELLE MEETS IT WITH HER OWN STAFF.

 

THEIR STAVES HIT EACH OTHER BETWEEN THEM. THEY BOTH SMILE AT EACH OTHER ACROSS THE TWO STAVES.

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

_ In a time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil created an unlikely hero. _

_ Xena, a fierce princess with a taste for battle. _

_ Gabrielle, a hopeful bard seeking adventure. _

_ The power... the passion... the danger... _

_ Their courage will change the world. _

  
  


ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S HOME - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE AND XENA PUSH APART FROM EACH OTHER. 

 

GABRIELLE JUMPS BACK, AS XENA SWINGS THE RIGHT SIDE OF HER STAFF TOWARD WHERE GABRIELLE’S HEAD WAS.

 

GABRIELLE DROPS TO ONE KNEE WITH THE RIGHT END OF HER STAFF AGAINST HER SIDE, AND SWEEPS A POWERFUL BACKSWING AT XENA’S KNEES.

 

XENA NEATLY JUMPS UP OVER THE STAFF, AND TUCKS INTO A BACKFLIP. SHE SMACKS HER STAFF OUT AS SHE LANDS, AND GABRIELLE DEFLECTS THE SWIPE.

 

XENA AND GABRIELLE STAND FACE TO FACE, BOTH AT THE READY.

 

GABRIELLE

Almost had you.

 

XENA SMILES.

 

XENA

Sure.

 

GABRIELLE NARROWS HER EYES AT XENA, BUT SHE’S SMILING.

 

GABRIELLE

Well, what are you waiting for?

 

XENA SMILES BROADLY. WITH A YELL, SHE GOES ON THE OFFENSE.

 

XENA SWIPES DOWN AT GABRIELLE, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER HEIGHT DIFFERENCE. 

 

GABRIELLE PUTS HER STAFF UP IN DEFENSE, AND SLIDES UNDER THE ATTACK. SHE FOLLOWS UP BY SPINNING AROUND WITH HER STAFF, AND GETTING A HIT ON XENA’S RIBS.

 

GABRIELLE CHUCKLES, AND ROLLS OUT OF REACH OF XENA’S BACKSWING.

 

GABRIELLE GETS TO HER FEET, AND GOES ON THE OFFENSE.

 

SHE BEGINS TO SWING THE RIGHT SIDE OF HER STAFF. WHEN XENA MOVES HER STAFF TO MEET THE SWING, GABRIELLE QUICKLY BRINGS THE LEFT SIDE OF HER STAFF TO SWING AT XENA’S SHOULDER. XENA HOPS BACKWARDS, AND THE STAFF MISSES HER.

 

XENA BRINGS HER STAFF BACK UP, AND MEETS GABRIELLE’S NEXT SWING. 

 

THEY BEGIN TO SPAR IN FASTER MOVEMENTS. EACH SWING OF THE STAFF IS MET BY THE OTHER STAFF. 

 

BOTH WOMEN ARE SMILING - AND OCCASIONALLY LAUGHING. 

 

SUDDENLY, THEY BOTH SLOW TO A STOP. BOTH STILL HAVE THEIR STAVES UP LOOSELY. XENA IS LOOKING TOWARD THE ROAD. GABRIELLE’S HEAD IS TILTED, AND SHE IS LOOKING AT XENA. 

 

AFTER A FEW SECONDS, THE SOUND OF HORSES COMING TOWARD THEM IS HEARD.

 

XENA FACES THE ROAD, AND PUTS THE END OF HER STAFF ON THE GROUND. GABRIELLE STEPS UP BESIDE HER, AND MIRRORS THE SAME POSITION.

 

XENA PUTS HER ELBOW ON GABRIELLE’S SHOULDER. 

 

FIVE AMAZONS ON HORSEBACK COME INTO VIEW. GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT XENA, WHO CONTINUES TO WATCH THE AMAZONS COME UP TO THEM. 

 

THE AMAZONS STOP IN FRONT OF THE PAIR. THEY ARE DRESSED IN LEATHERS WITH MULTIPLE WEAPONS ON EACH OF THEM. THE TWO WOMEN RIDING IN BACK ARE WEARING THE MASKS OF THE QUEEN. ONE MASK IS DECORATED WITH RED AND BLACK FEATHERS. AROUND THE HOLES OF THE EYES, TWO LONG RED LINES RUN DOWN SIMILAR TO THE TEAR MARKS OF A CHEETAH. THE OTHER MASK HAS LONG, GREEN FEATHERS. THE MASK IS OF A DEEP, BROWN WOOD. 

 

THE THREE WOMEN RIDING IN FRONT DO NOT HAVE MASKS. THE ONE IN THE CENTER HAS A LONG SWORD ON HER BACK, AND WEARS RED AND GREEN FEATHERS IN HER HAIR. THE AMAZON IN FRONT OF THE RED AND BLACK MASKED WOMAN HAS A LONG, RED FEATHER IN HER HAIR. HANGING FROM THE FRONT OF HER LEATHERS, SHE HAS A BRONZE COIN HANGING ON A STRIP OF LEATHER. THE AMAZON IN FRONT OF THE GREEN MASKED WOMAN HAS A LONG, GREEN FEATHER IN HER HAIR. SHE ALSO HAS A BRONZE COIN HANGING ON A STRIP OF LEATHER FROM THE FRONT OF HER LEATHERS.

 

XENA RAISES AN EYEBROW AT THE AMAZONS. GABRIELLE RUBS HER NOSE WITH THE SIDE OF HER FINGER, LOOKING SIDEWAYS AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Guess this is me.

 

GABRIELLE STEPS FORWARD.

 

Welcome, sisters. 

 

THE TWO WOMEN WITH BRONZE COINS STEPS ASIDE TO ALLOW THE WOMEN BEHIND THEM TO COME FORWARD.

 

THEY STOP, AND THE AMAZON IN GREEN LIFTS HER MASK.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES IN RECOGNITION.

 

(TO THE AMAZON IN GREEN) Queen Hipp,

I wasn’t expecting to see you so

soon after our last visit.

 

XENA

Is there a reason for all the formality?

 

QUEEN HIPP LOOKS AT THE OTHER MASKED AMAZON.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Queen Gabrielle,

 

GABRIELLE SLIGHTLY WINCES AT THE TITLE.

 

Allow me to introduce from the

Northern Plains Tribe, Queen

Lysippe.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE REMOVES HER MASK COMPLETELY, AND HOLDS IT IN HER ARMS.

 

SHE LOOKS REGALLY AT XENA AND GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

Welcome, Queen Lysippe. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Gabrielle, it is an honor. I 

have heard many tales of you and your

(PAUSE) partner.

 

XENA RAISES AN EYEBROW.

 

If they are half true, then you may

be able to help us.

 

GABRIELLE AND XENA EXCHANGE A LOOK.

 

QUEEN HIPP

May we speak?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT XENA. XENA LOOKS SLIGHTLY AWAY. GABRIELLE HIDES A SMILE.

 

GABRIELLE

Of course. Um, your horses can rest

out back.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Thank you, Queen Gabrielle.

 

QUEEN HIPP DISMOUNTS, AND HANDS HER REINS TO THE OTHER AMAZON WITH GREEN FEATHERS. THEY EXCHANGE NODS AND LOOKS.

 

XENA

This way.

 

XENA MOTIONS TO THE AMAZONS, AND LEADS THEM OFF.

 

THE FOUR AMAZONS ON HORSEBACK FOLLOW XENA.

 

GABRIELLE AND QUEEN HIPP WATCH THEM GO OUT OF SIGHT.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT QUEEN HIPP.

 

GABRIELLE

Am I going to need a drink before I 

hear this?

 

QUEEN HIPP LOOKS AT HER. AFTER A MOMENT, SHE SMILES AND LAUGHS A LITTLE. GABRIELLE STEPS TOWARD HER, AND THEY SHARE A HUG.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Ah, my friend. 

 

THEY RELEASE EACH OTHER, AND TAKE A STEP BACK - STILL SMILING.

 

Sorry for all of the pomp. 

 

GABRIELLE

What’s going on?

 

QUEEN HIPP

You said something about a drink?

 

GABRIELLE LAUGHS AND SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

GABRIELLE

Comeon.

 

GABRIELLE WAVES QUEEN HIPP TO FOLLOW HER INTO THE HOUSE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S HOME - MORNING (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND QUEEN HIPP ARE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM. THEY ARE EACH SITTING IN A ROCKING CHAIR IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE WITH A MUG IN THEIR HANDS.

 

QUEEN HIPP

And they are the cutest twins too.

I was surprised to see Ranas step up,

and partner with Lanah. Relieved and

happy Lanah won’t have to do it by

herself, but quite surprised.

 

GABRIELLE

That’s wonderful.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Yes, Ranas’ feelings for Lanah was the

worst kept secret in the village. I won

10 dinars being one of the few to believe

they were mutual.

 

GABRIELLE

(LAUGHING) If I remember correctly, I was

the one that suggested that to you last

time we visited.

 

QUEEN HIPP LAUGHS, AND WAVES HER HAND.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Yeah, yeah. You and your romantic ideas.

Always still a bard underneath all that.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES SLIGHTLY. SUDDENLY, HER SMILE BROADENS, AND SHE LOOKS TOWARDS THE FRONT DOOR.

 

QUEEN HIPP SEES HER SMILING, AND TURNS TO LOOK AT THE DOOR.

 

BOOT STEPS SOUND BEFORE THE DOOR OPENS TO REVEAL XENA.

 

QUEEN HIPP LOOKS BACK AT GABRIELLE, AND CHUCKLES AT GABRIELLE’S SMILE.

 

XENA SEES GABRIELLE, AND SMILES BACK AT HER. AFTER A MOMENT, SHE CLEARS HER THROAT, AND STANDS AGAINST THE DOOR TO CLEAR THE WAY FOR THE OTHER FOUR AMAZONS.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS HER ATTENTION TO THEM.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE ENTERS FIRST, FOLLOWED BY THE OTHER AMAZON IN RED, THEN THE ONE IN GREEN, AND THE ONE WITH BOTH COLORS HOLDS UP THE REAR WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION ON HER FACE.

 

XENA MOTIONS FOR THE WOMEN TO SIT.

 

GABRIELLE

Hi.

 

GABRIELLE STANDS. QUEEN LYSIPPE WALKS OVER TO STAND IN FRONT OF HER.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE EXTENDS HER HAND TO CLASP WITH LYSIPPE’S.

 

GABRIELLE

Just Gabrielle.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE SHAKES HANDS WITH GABRIELLE.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Thank you for opening your home for

a meeting with us.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES. THEY RELEASE HANDS.

 

THE OTHER AMAZONS ARE STANDING BEHIND HER. 

 

THE ONE WITH GREEN FEATHERS GOES TO STAND BEHIND QUEEN HIPP.

 

Allow me to introduce you to Entari,

my consort.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE INDICATES THE AMAZON WITH RED FEATHERS. ENTARI BOWS HER HEAD TOWARD GABRIELLE. GABRIELLE SMILES, AND EXTENDS HER HAND. AFTER A MOMENT’S HESITATION, ENTARI TAKES IT WITH A QUICK SHAKE.

 

GABRIELLE

(LOOKING AT LYSIPPE) Consort?

 

QUEEN HIPP CLEARS HER THROAT.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Much has changed, Queen Gabrielle. 

(PAUSE) I am not sure if you remember

Solari. 

 

QUEEN HIPP MOTIONS AT THE WOMAN STANDING BEHIND HER WITH THE GREEN FEATHERS.

 

She was a junior warrior when the two of

you visited last. She fought alongside

Xena during the Plestis Battle. She

was promoted to senior warrior for that.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, yes. I do. Hello, Solari. It’s so good

to see you.

 

SOLARI

And same to you, Queen Gabrielle.

 

XENA ROLLS HER EYES, AND GOES TO SIT ON A STOOL BEHIND GABRIELLE’S CHAIR.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Solari is my consort now.

 

GABRIELLE’S EYEBROWS RAISE SLIGHTLY.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE MOTIONS THE WOMAN WITH GREEN AND RED FEATHERS FORWARD.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

And this is Otere. She has just earned

the title of weapon’s master of our

tribes. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT QUEEN HIPP WITH A QUESTIONING EXPRESSION.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Much change, Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS. XENA LAUGHS SLIGHTLY BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Please, take a seat, everyone.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S HOME - MORNING (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND HIPP ARE SITTING IN THE ROCKING CHAIRS IN FRONT OF THE FIRE. THEY ARE FACED AWAY FROM THE FIRE, AND TOWARD THE REST OF THE SITTING AREA. XENA IS SITTING ON A STOOL BEHIND GABRIELLE, LEANING AGAINST THE WALL. QUEEN LYSIPPE IS SITTING ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE COUCH. ENTARI IS IN THE MIDDLE. OTERE IS ON THE LEFT. SOLARI IS SITTING ON THE FLOOR BEHIND LYSIPPE.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Ah, yes. We were well for a time after

your departure. But, as you saw, towns

and civilization were growing. We even

had a little problem with some farmer.

One of his sheep wandered too far, and

got knocked off by one of our hunter’s

crossbows.

 

SOLARI CHUCKLES A LITTLE.

 

That’s when we decided to reach out to

our closest sisters. Little did we know,

they were coming to reach out to us.

 

QUEEN HIPP LOOKS OVER AT QUEEN LYSIPPE, WHO IS NODDING.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Mmm. My consort was leading the party to

request an audience with our tribes’

councils and queens. We too have had

problems in the north.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Seems our small mountain tribe was seeing

the least of the problems.

 

XENA SNORTS SLIGHTLY. GABRIELLE COVERS HER MOUTH TO HIDE A SMILE.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Our tribe is the closest to Athens. 

Not close enough to really interact

though. Until recently. As I am sure

you are well aware of 

 

LYSIPPE GIVES XENA AN UNCERTAIN GLANCE.

 

Athens has scorned Athena - as well as

the rest of the gods no longer in our

lives. Several years ago, they took to

tearing down temples to challenge if

the gods were really gone.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO LOOK AT XENA, WHO IS STARING AT LYSIPPE, COMPLETELY FOCUSED.

 

When nothing happened, more temples, 

shrines, you name it were destroyed.

Then they needed somewhere to place

the sudden excess of wealth and 

greed. They began to send out the army

to find new lands to expand. Our presence

was not known to Athens. We remained

well hidden. I’m sure you can imagine

the reaction of an army of men happening

upon a village full of women tending to

fertile lands of crops.

 

GABRIELLE AND XENA BOTH MAKE A SOUND OF UNDERSTANDING, AND THEN SHARE A LOOK WITH EACH OTHER.

 

Of course, we fought back. Scared them 

off for a time.

 

ENTARI

Long enough to piss ‘em off, and send

‘em back our way.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE NODS.

 

GABRIELLE

So they are taking over your homes?

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

My tribe is strong, but we are not Athens.

 

XENA SNORTS AGAIN.

 

Amazons everywhere are becoming scarcer.

 

QUEEN HIPP

We are losing our lands and people to 

civilization. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

For some, maybe that is an option.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE GLARES AT XENA AND GABRIELLE.

 

XENA RAISES AN EYEBROW AT HER, AND GIVES HER THE LOOK. GABRIELLE SETS HER HAND ON XENA’S LEG NEAR THE ARM OF HER CHAIR.

 

GABRIELLE

But it’s not for you.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

No.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Gabrielle, your knowledge and skill for

speech is known to us very well.

 

GABRIELLE NODS SLOWLY.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

We want you to join us (PAUSE) as

an amazon queen to join all of Greece’s

amazons into our one nation.

 

XENA SIGHS. GABRIELLE PATS THE LEG HER HAND IS RESTING ON.

 

GABRIELLE

Where do you plan to do this?

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE AND QUEEN HIPP LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

 

XENA CLEARS HER THROAT.

 

XENA

I think that’s where they need your

help too.

 

THE TWO QUEENS LOOK AT XENA. GABRIELLE JUST SMIRKS.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND XENA’S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS SITTING ON THEIR BED. SHE IS WEARING HER LEATHERS AND UNLACED BOOTS. HER ARMOR IS RESTING NEXT TO HER ON THE BED. SHE IS IN THE PROCESS OF PUTTING HER ARMOR ON. 

 

GABRIELLE IS PACING BACK AND FORTH IN FRONT OF HER. SHE HAS A HAND TO HER MOUTH, AND SEEMS TO BE MUTTERING TO HERSELF.

 

XENA LOOKS UP FROM ADJUSTING THE STRAP OF HER LEATHERS AT GABRIELLE, AND SHAKES HER HEAD WITH A LITTLE SMILE. SHE REACHES BEHIND HERSELF, AND GRABS HER CHEST ARMOR. SHE PULLS IT ON OVER HER HEAD.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT XENA, AND SMILES SLIGHTLY. SHE SHAKES HER HEAD A LITTLE TO CONTINUE HER PACING.

 

GABRIELLE

Xena, I just don’t think even I could

get that many women to come together -

let alone that many queens. 

 

XENA LOOKS UP AT HER WHILE SHE TIGHTENS A STRAP UNDER HER ARM.

 

Last time I tried to stop a squabble,

I ended up having half the tribe 

wanting to challenge me.

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES TO PACE.

 

Ugh, Xena, I don’t even have a tribe

of my own. Not really.

 

XENA LAUGHS A LITTLE.

 

GABRIELLE STOPS, AND GIVES HER A STERN LOOK.

 

XENA

You’re the one that told ‘em we’d

head out today.

 

GABRIELLE THROWS HER ARMS UP, AND RESUMES PACING.

 

GABRIELLE

What else was I supposed to say?

 

GABRIELLE SITS NEXT TO XENA WITH A SIGH.

 

So much for that venison steak.

 

XENA

You mean rabbit.

 

GABRIELLE

Ha! I was winning and you know it.

 

XENA PULLS ON HER ARM BRACERS.

 

GABRIELLE SLAPS HER HANDS AWAY.

 

Let me do that. You never tie them

evenly, and it drives me crazy.

 

XENA LOOKS AT HER WITH A RAISED EYEBROW.

 

GABRIELLE FINISHES, AND SITS BACK.

 

Xena, we can’t let the Amazons just

die out. 

 

XENA

I know.

 

GABRIELLE

You know, you don’t have to come on

this one. I know the Amazons put you

in a mood sometimes. (PAUSE) I could

ask Eve. (PAUSE) She does carry my

Right of Caste. (PAUSE) You could -

 

XENA PUTS A HAND OVER GABRIELLE’S MOUTH.

 

XENA

You and I both know this talk will end

with us both going out there, and saving

the day. Can we just skip the talk this

time? 

 

GABRIELLE GIVES XENA A WRY LOOK.

 

XENA REMOVES HER HAND WITH A CHUCKLE.

 

Good girl.

 

GABRIELLE

An island.

 

XENA, WHO WAS FOCUSED ON TYING HER BOOT LACES, STOPS AND LOOKS UP AT GABRIELLE.

 

XENA

What?

 

GABRIELLE

An island.

 

GABRIELLE STANDS UP, AND TAKES A FEW STEPS FROM THE BED.

 

XENA CONTINUES TYING HER LACES.

 

Remember when we went to see Sappho

on Lesbos? All the islands?

 

XENA

Mmhmm.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO FACE XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

The Amazons could move to an island

of their own.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FRONT OF GABRIELLE AND XENA’S HOME - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE FIVE AMAZONS ARE ALL OUTSIDE. QUEEN LYSIPPE AND ENTARI ARE SITTING ABOARD THEIR HORSES A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE OTHER AMAZONS. THEY ARE TALKING QUIETLY TO EACH OTHER.

 

OTERE IS STANDING NEXT TO HER HORSE, ADJUSTING WEAPONS.

 

QUEEN HIPP AND SOLARI ARE STANDING CLOSER TO THE FRONT DOOR OF THE HOUSE.

 

SOLARI

I know you still have your reservations

about bringing them into this -

 

QUEEN HIPP

I have my reservations about not telling 

them everything right now.

 

SOLARI

Because you think they won’t want to

come with us?

 

QUEEN HIPP

Because I don’t want my friend to do

something she doesn’t want to do out

of a sense of duty.

 

SOLARI

Gabrielle never does anything she doesn’t

want to do.

 

QUEEN HIPP

I am not talking about Gabrielle.

 

QUEEN HIPP AND SOLARI LOOK OVER AT THE DOOR AT THE SOUND OF IT OPENING.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS OUT THE DOOR, WEARING A DEEP BLUE SKIRT AND CUT OFF TOP. IN HER BLACK BOOTS, SHE HAS HER SAIS. OVER HER SHOULDER, SHE HAS TWO SADDLEBAGS. SHE STEPS TO THE SIDE OF THE DOOR, AND WAITS FOR XENA TO EXIT. A DAGGER IS AT THE SMALL OF HER BACK IN A BROWN SHEATH. ITS HILT LOOKS SIMILAR TO XENA’S SWORD. XENA STEPS OUT, LOOKING AT THE AMAZONS WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION. SHE IS WEARING A DEEP BLUE SET OF LEATHERS WITH PLATINUM COLORED ARMOR. HER SWORD IS STRAPPED TO HER BACK, AND HER YIN-YANG CHAKRAM IS AT HER HIP. SHE HAS ONE SADDLEBAG OVER HER SHOULDER. GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT XENA WITH A SLIGHT GRIN.

 

XENA CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER, AND TURNS TO LOCK IT WITH A KEY THAT SHE THEN PUTS IN HER BELT POUCH.

 

XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE, AND WINKS AT HER WITH A SMILE. THE SMILE DISAPPEARS WHEN SHE TURNS TO LOOK AT THE AMAZONS.

 

XENA

(QUIETLY) Party time.

 

GABRIELLE PATS XENA ON THE SIDE, AND WALKS PAST HER OFF THE PORCH TO THE WAITING AMAZONS.

 

XENA LETS OUT TWO SHARP WHISTLES BEFORE SHE JOINS GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

(TO HIPP AND SOLARI) All ready?

 

QUEEN HIPP

As we can be.

 

A GOLDEN MARE, ARGO II, AND A BROWN MARE, BLISS, COME TROTTING AROUND FROM THE BACK OF THE HOUSE. BOTH HORSES ARE SADDLED.

 

XENA WALKS BY GABRIELLE, AND TAKES THE SADDLEBAGS FROM HER SHOULDERS. GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT HER SLIGHTLY SHOCKED, AND XENA JUST SMIRKS. GABRIELLE WATCHES XENA TAKE THE SADDLEBAGS TO THE HORSES.

 

I’m glad that hasn’t changed.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT QUEEN HIPP WITH A QUESTIONING EXPRESSION.

 

Ah, my friend.

 

SOLARI CHUCKLES, AND WALKS TO HER HORSE.

 

QUEEN HIPP PATS GABRIELLE’S SHOULDER, AND GOES TO HER OWN HORSE.

 

GABRIELLE

Here we go again.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TO HER HORSE, BLISS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOREST ROAD - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE WOMEN ARE ALL ON HORSEBACK, RIDING THROUGH THE FOREST. OTERE AND ENTARI ARE RIDING IN THE FRONT. QUEEN LYSIPPE IS BEHIND THEM. GABRIELLE AND QUEEN HIPP ARE NEXT. XENA AND SOLARI ARE BRINGING UP THE REAR. OTERE AND ENTARI ARE WEARING SERIOUS EXPRESSIONS, AND SCANNING THEIR SURROUNDINGS AS THEY WALK. XENA AND SOLARI ARE MORE AT EASE, BUT REMAINING FOCUSED ON THEIR SURROUNDINGS AS WELL.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE IS FOCUSED STRAIGHT AHEAD OF HER WITH A REGAL EXPRESSION AND SET TO HER BODY. GABRIELLE AND QUEEN HIPP ARE RELAXED IN THEIR SADDLES AND SMILING.

 

GABRIELLE

(CHUCKLING) Oh yes, she does remember

you. Doriana is always asking about

you all according to Eve. Last time

she visited, she kept pestering Xena

to teach her how to use the trees.

 

QUEEN HIPP

(CHUCKLING) After only the one visit?

Impressive. I won’t lie. We did hope 

Eve would opt to stay in the village.

 

GABRIELLE

She wouldn’t leave Lyceus.

 

QUEEN HIPP

S’what she said. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE SLOWS HER HORSE, AND MANEUVERS SO GABRIELLE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF HER AND QUEEN HIPP.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Is it true she holds your right?

 

GABRIELLE

She does.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

And she is aware of this?

 

GABRIELLE

Of course.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

And yet she rejects her duties to

her tribe?

 

GABRIELLE

Eve -

 

XENA

Eve is no Amazon.

 

QUEEN HIPP

She is a part of our tribe, Queen

Lysippe, but she has a family.

 

GABRIELLE

She wasn’t raised as an Amazon. She

did not know until she was already

  1. She loves the Amazons.



 

XENA

(SNORTING) Now.

 

GABRIELLE

(CLEARING HER THROAT) But the mountain

tribe is well led by Queen Hipp.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Gabrielle, I mean no offense, 

truly. But we all know of the history.

The true queen of the mountain tribe

is you. 

 

GABRIELLE

That’s not -

 

QUEEN HIPP

While it is true, yes, that my 

right’s predecessors came from 

Queen Gabrielle’s regent, it is

accepted by both the tribe and 

Queen Gabrielle that I am the 

queen. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

But if you were to fall, the rule

would be with Queen Gabrielle’s line.

 

GABRIELLE

She -

 

QUEEN HIPP

Queen Lysippe, perhaps we can table

this discussion, as we have many more

pressing matters of rule to attend to

with so many tribes coming together

(PAUSE) we hope.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Yes, this is true.

 

THE WOMEN WALK IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MOMENTS. GABRIELLE SLOWS HER HORSE, SO XENA CAN CATCH UP TO HER. SOLARI LOOKS AT XENA AND GABRIELLE, AND NUDGES HER MOUNT FASTER TO GIVE THEM PRIVACY.

 

GABRIELLE GROANS LOUD ENOUGH, SO ONLY XENA CAN HEAR.

 

XENA CHUCKLES A LITTLE, AND PATS GABRIELLE ON HER KNEE.

 

GABRIELLE

Where’s the smart remark about Amazons?

 

XENA

Eh, this won’t be my last opportunity.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS.

 

(LOUDER) There’s a dell up ahead with

a stream. Good spot to stop.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE STRAIGHTENS IN HER SADDLE, AND LOOKS LIKE SHE IS GOING TO RETORT.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Excellent. Entari and Solari, go on

and scout out the area. 

 

SOLARI RIDES OFF INTO THE TREES WITHOUT HESITATION. ENTARI FOLLOWS AFTER A MOMENT.

 

QUEEN HIPP SLOWS HER HORSE TO LET XENA AND GABRIELLE PASS.

 

Lead the way. Fish for dinner sounds

good to me.

 

GABRIELLE LEADS THEM SINGLE FILE INTO THE TREES WITH XENA RIGHT BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE

(WHISPERS TO XENA) I bet there’s a

deer out here somewhere.

 

XENA

Rabbit would be more likely.

 

GABRIELLE

Ha! C’mon, Warrior Princess.

 

XENA

Whatever you say, Gabrielle.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTPOST OF MOUNTAIN TRIBE - AFTERNOON (DAY 2)

 

IN A TREE, AN AMAZON SITS WITH HER EYES CONSTANTLY SCANNING THE AREA AROUND HER. SHE HAS A GREEN FEATHER IN HER HAIR. RESTING ACROSS HER KNEES IS A LONGBOW, AND A QUIVER OF ARROWS IS ON HER BACK. ONE ARROW IS ACROSS HER BOW, READY IF NEEDED.

 

A LOW WHISTLE COMES FROM THE TREE NEXT TO HER. SHE SEARCHES THE GROUND AHEAD OF HER, AS SHE BRINGS HER BOW UP. SHE HEARS TWO SHARP WHISTLES COME FROM THE GROUND, AND RELAXES HER BOW. 

 

SHE SLINGS THE BOW OVER HER SHOULDERS, AND HOPS OUT OF THE TREE. SHE LANDS ON THE PATH BELOW, AS ANOTHER AMAZON LANDS NEARBY.

 

AROUND A CORNER, THE SOUND OF HORSES IS COMING TOWARDS THEM. THE FIRST AMAZON MOVES CLOSER TO THE SECOND.

 

AMAZON #1

Ready for things to get interesting?

 

AMAZON #2

With those two around, can anyone

really be ready?

 

THE SMALL PARTY COMES INTO VIEW. OTERE IS IN THE FRONT. ENTARI AND LYSIPPE ARE BEHIND HER, AND GABRIELLE AND HIPP ARE NEXT. SOLARI AND XENA ARE TAKING UP THE BACK. XENA IS THE ONLY ONE NOT WEARING AMAZON LEATHERS.

 

GABRIELLE IS WEARING LEATHERS SIMILAR TO HIPP’S. HER TOP HAS A DESIGN PATTERN MATCHING XENA’S ARMOR. THE LEATHER HAS GREEN-DYED LEATHER IN ITS DESIGNS. IN HER HAIR, SHE HAS THREE GREEN FEATHERS BRAIDED TO THE SIDE. HER SAIS ARE AT HER BOOTS, AND SHE HAS HER DAGGER AT HER RIGHT HIP NOW. 

 

HIPP AND LYSIPPE ARE WEARING THEIR MASKS AGAIN.

 

WHEN THEY COME CLOSE TO THE WAITING AMAZONS, THEY STOP THEIR HORSES. OTERE DISMOUNTS, AND WALKS UP TO THE AMAZONS. SHE SPEAKS TO THEM QUIETLY.

 

GABRIELLE BACKS UP HER HORSE TO STAND BESIDE XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

Since when do we have a welcome party?

 

FOUR MORE AMAZONS JOIN THEM FROM THE TREES. 

 

XENA

I think that’s our royal escort.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh gods.

 

OTERE WALKS BACK TO HER HORSE, AND CLIMBS BACK ON BOARD. THE FOUR AMAZONS THAT CAME BRACKET THE GROUP ON HORSEBACK.

 

THE GROUP BEGINS WALKING AGAIN WITHOUT A WORD.

 

Chatty bunch. They make you seem

outgoing. 

 

XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE WITH A SMIRK.

 

I don’t recognize any of them.

 

XENA LOOKS AT ONE OF THE AMAZONS CLOSEST TO HER.

 

XENA

Think we’re going to be meeting plenty

of new faces. We have six more followers

to the right. They’re coming closer.

 

GABRIELLE

Hmm, I counted four.

 

XENA

Five dinars.

 

GABRIELLE

Deal.

 

OTERE PULLS HER HORSE OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD WITH A QUICK HAND SIGNAL.

 

THE REST OF THE GROUP CONTINUES WALKING PAST.

 

AS THEY PASS OTERE, THE AMAZONS TO THE RIGHT STEP ONTO THE PATH BEHIND THE GROUP.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO SEE THE FOLLOWING AMAZONS IN HER PERIPHERAL VISION. SHE SEES SIX AMAZONS MARCHING BEHIND HER WITH SERIOUS EXPRESSIONS.

 

XENA KEEPS HER HEAD FACING FORWARD, BUT SHE SMIRKS SMUGLY. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT HER WITH NARROWED EYES. SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND REACHES INTO A SADDLEBAG. SHE PULLS OUT A COIN, AND FLIPS IT TOWARD XENA. XENA CATCHES IT WITHOUT TAKING HER EYES OFF THE PATH AHEAD OF HER, AND PUTS IT INTO A POUCH ON HER SADDLE.

 

THE GROUP GETS TO THE EDGE OF THE VILLAGE.

 

IN FRONT OF THEM, IN A CLEARING OF TREES, THE VILLAGE EXPANDS. THERE ARE MANY HUTS OF DIFFERENT SIZES. IN THE CENTER, THERE IS A LARGE PIT FOR FIRES. AMAZONS ARE WALKING AROUND, AND GOING ABOUT THEIR BUSINESS.

 

THE GROUP OF WOMEN STOP NEAR THE BARN. XENA AND GABRIELLE ARE THE LAST TO DISMOUNT. THEY DISMOUNT, SO THEY ARE IN BETWEEN THEIR TWO HORSES.

 

GABRIELLE

Hey, you gonna do that for me too?

 

GABRIELLE MOTIONS AT THE TWO OTHER QUEENS AND THEIR CONSORTS. THE CONSORTS HAVE REMOVED THE MASKS OF THEIR QUEENS, AND ARE LEADING OFF THEIR HORSES AFTER A LITTLE BOW.

 

XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE WITH A TILT OF HER HEAD.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT HER WITH AN INNOCENT EXPRESSION.

 

XENA LIFTS AN EYEBROW.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES BROADLY AT XENA WITH A NOSE CRINKLE.

 

XENA SIGHS AUDIBLY, AND TAKES THE REINS OF GABRIELLE’S HORSE.

 

GABRIELLE CHUCKLES, AS SHE WATCHES XENA TAKE THEIR HORSES TO THE BARN AFTER THE CONSORTS.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Gabrielle, we will take our leave

to our private quarters to wash the 

travel off. 

 

QUEEN HIPP

We will meet in my quarters in a 

candlemark. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE LOOKS UNSURE.

 

GABRIELLE

Works for me.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES AT THE TWO QUEENS.

 

QUEEN HIPP

See you then. I left instructions for

your quarters to be prepared.

 

GABRIELLE

Thank you.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE WALKS OFF AFTER A QUICK NOD.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT QUEEN HIPP WITH A QUESTIONING EXPRESSION.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Later. Much later. With Xena too.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND WALKS TO THE STABLE.

 

QUEEN HIPP WATCHES HER A MOMENT, BEFORE GOING THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUEEN GABRIELLE’S AMAZON QUARTERS - EVENING (DAY 2)

 

THERE IS A SMALL FIRE IN THE FIREPLACE, AND A LONE CANDLE ON A TABLE IN THE FRONT PORTION OF THE SINGLE-ROOM BUILDING. AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM, THERE IS A BED. FURNITURE IS SPARSE, AND IT IS LACKING IN THE PERSONALIZATION OF GABRIELLE AND XENA’S HOME. 

 

THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN, AND GABRIELLE STOMPS INSIDE WITH XENA BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Xena, that makes no sense.

 

XENA QUICKLY CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS PACING, WHILE XENA LIGHTS MORE CANDLES

 

Why would Lysippe prefer to risk

lives by taking over somewhere, 

when they could find somewhere new?

 

XENA LOOKS OVER AT GABRIELLE, BUT GABRIELLE’S BACK IS FACING HER. XENA BEGINS TAKING HER ARMOR OFF.

 

The Amazons here won’t stand for that.

There’s no way.

 

GABRIELLE STOPS IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE.

 

I’ve never seen Hipp like this either.

She kept deferring to me. Did you 

notice that?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER AT XENA.

 

XENA IS RECLINING ON THE BED IN A SHIFT.

 

GABRIELLE PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS, AS SHE TURNS TO LOOK AT XENA.

 

XENA SMIRKS AT HER.

 

Xena, this is serious.

 

XENA

Look, Amazons like to fight. But

they like to listen to a leader

too. 

 

GABRIELLE WALKS OVER TO THE BED, AND SITS ON THE EDGE.

 

GABRIELLE

Do you think Hipp is worried I will

just come back, and remove all of her

power? 

 

XENA

She knows you wouldn’t do that.

 

GABRIELLE

I think that’s what Lysippe wants. She’s

just so blinded by something forcing her

to be so serious all the time.

 

XENA

Nah, she just thinks you’ll be 

easier to walk all over.

 

GABRIELLE GIVES XENA AN INCREDULOUS LOOK.

 

(LAUGHING) No one makes that

mistake twice.

 

GABRIELLE FLOPS BACK ONTO THE BED WITH A SIGH, HER HEAD LANDING ON XENA’S THIGH.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AMAZON MEETING HALL - MORNING (DAY 3)

 

SITTING IN A CIRCLE ON THE FLOOR, THE THREE QUEENS, TWO CONSORTS, AND FOUR OTHER WOMEN ARE WEARING FULL LEATHERS WITH RANK TOKENS.

 

HIPP

We have yet to hear from any of

the closest tribes we sent runners

 

MARPESIA

We cannot wait any longer.

 

EPHINY

I fully agree. A vote must be cast

now. 

 

GABRIELLE

Ephiny, right?

 

EPHINY NODS.

 

What exactly would we vote on?

 

MARPESIA

What message we will bring to the

rest of the Amazon Nation.

 

GABRIELLE

Shouldn’t we wait until we have

gathered the opinions of more tribes.

 

YAKUT

Queen Gabrielle, I’ve seen what 

happens when we wait. My tribe

was wiped out almost entirely. Only

five of us made it here. ({AUSE) You 

knew my grandmother. I am Yakut.

 

GABRIELLE

Yes, we did know her.

 

MARPESIA

Queen Gabrielle, we must -

 

A SHARP WHISTLE IS HEARD FROM OUTSIDE.

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY STANDS UP. THE DOOR TO THE HUT OPENS, AND XENA APPEARS.

 

XENA

You should come see this.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND AT THE WOMEN STILL SITTING. SHE ROLLS HER EYES SLIGHTLY, AND FOLLOWS XENA OUTSIDE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMAZON VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA LEADS GABRIELLE TOWARD THE ENTRANCE OF THE VILLAGE. A GROUP OF STRANGER AMAZONS ARE BEING LED INTO THE VILLAGE. THE NEW AMAZONS ARE ON FOOT, AND THEY ARE DRESSED IN DARK LEATHERS WITH WEAPONS EVERYWHERE POSSIBLE. THE WOMAN IN THE FRONT IS WEARING THE RANKS OF A QUEEN. ALL OF THE SIX NEW AMAZONS HAVE THE RIGHT SIDE OF THEIR HEADS SHAVED DOWN LOW. BOWS ARE STRAPPED ACROSS EACH OF THEIR BACKS. 

 

XENA AND GABRIELLE MEET THE GROUP.

 

ONE OF THE ESCORTS STEPS FORWARD.

 

ESCORT

Queen Gabrielle, Warrior Princess, 

these are visitors from Syria. 

Queen Hipp sent a messenger to them.

 

THE OTHER AMAZONS FROM THE MEETING HALL CATCH UP TO XENA AND GABRIELLE.

 

QUEEN HIPP STEPS FORWARD.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Thank you for coming, sisters. Queen

Marpesia, it’s good to see you.

 

THE AMAZON WITH THE QUEEN’S RANKING STEPS FORWARD. THE TWO WOMEN STAND ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER IN SILENCE FOR A MOMENT.

 

THEN THEY LAUGH, AND SHARE A STRONG HUG.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

When a friend comes calling for a

noble cause, how can I not come?

 

THEY RELEASE EACH OTHER, AND TAKE A STEP BACK.

 

Especially after all we’ve been

through together.

 

GABRIELLE

All you’ve been through?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE WITH A SKEPTICAL EXPRESSION.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Queen Gabrielle, this is Queen

Marpesia. (PAUSE) Our tribes fought

together before you came back to us.

We managed run a path all the way to

the Aegean.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE PERKS UP.

 

GABRIELLE

It’s nice to meet you.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES MARPESIA’S HAND.

 

I had no idea the Amazons controlled

all of that land.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

We don’t anymore. There was a great

uprising. We lost many lives, and

only managed to take back enough

for a safe passage here.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Is that passage still clear?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

As can be. May need to battle through 

some spots, but it’s a clear shot to

the Aegean.

 

XENA

Where is the rest of your tribe?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

In the last village left untouched.

It’s right by the sea. We haven’t

been there in several moons though.

 

GABRIELLE

Well, I’m sure you would all like

some rest. We will wait to talk about

any decisions until you have gotten

settled. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT QUEEN HIPP.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Of course. Why don’t you come to the

dining hall, while I have some quarters

prepared?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Lead the way.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA’S AMAZONS ARE LED TO THE DINING HALL BY QUEEN HIPP AND THE OTHER AMAZONS FROM THE MEETING HALL.

 

XENA AND GABRIELLE STAY BEHIND.

 

GABRIELLE

Did that just make it more or less

complicated? 

 

XENA PUTS HER ARM AROUND GABRIELLE’S SHOULDERS, AND KISSES THE TOP OF HER HEAD QUICKLY.

 

XENA

I have a wineskin in our quarters.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND THEY WALK OFF.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMAZON PRACTICE YARD - AFTERNOON (DAY 4)

 

AMAZONS ARE SPARRING WITH VARIOUS WEAPONS ABOUT THE PRACTICE SPACE.

 

OUT OF A NEARBY BUILDING, THE FOUR QUEENS WALK OUT. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

And you are confident in your warriors

to hold that passage long enough?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

I have confidence in my Amazons.

 

THERE IS AN AWKWARD SILENCE AS THE QUEENS STOP TO WATCH THE SPARRING.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh no, who is that?

 

GABRIELLE POINTS TO THE SIDE, WHERE WATCHERS ARE FORMING A CIRCLE AROUND TWO WOMEN.

 

I mean, I know who one of them is,

but who let Xena talk her into a 

one-on-one?

 

QUEEN HIPP

I can’t see. 

 

THE QUEENS WALK TO THE CIRCLE. A SPOT CLEARS AS THE WATCHING AMAZONS REALIZE WHO IS THERE.

 

GABRIELLE GETS TO THE FRONT OF THE CIRCLE FIRST, WITH THE OTHER QUEENS COMING UP ON EITHER SIDE OF HER.

 

XENA IS CROSSING SWORDS WITH ANOTHER AMAZON NEARLY AS TALL AS HER. THEY TURN, SO XENA CAN SEE GABRIELLE OVER THE SHOULDER OF THE WOMAN SHE IS SPARRING WITH. HER EYES MEET GABRIELLE’S AND SHE SMILES.

 

GABRIELLE

Who is that?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

That would be my daughter, Orithia.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Have you not taught her who Xena is?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Stories of the Warrior Princess don’t

have the same effect in Thrace these

days.

 

XENA AND ORITHIA CROSS SWORDS OVER THEIR HEADS, AND HOLD FOR A FEW MOMENTS. XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE, AND WINKS AT HER. GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND CROSSES HER ARMS.

 

She is giving your consort a run for

her dinars, Queen Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES GO ROUND, AND SHE LOOKS OVER AT QUEEN MARPESIA, WHO IS FOCUSED ON THE FIGHT.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Xena is not Queen Gabrielle’s consort.

 

XENA NOTICES THE LOOK ON GABRIELLE’S FACE. SHE PUSHES ORITHIA BACK WITH LITTLE EFFORT, AND GOES ON THE OFFENSIVE.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

No? Then why is she here?

 

SHOUTING DROWNS OUT ANY CHANCE FOR SOMEONE TO ANSWER.

 

XENA HAS KICKED ORITHIA BACK. ORITHIA BRINGS UP HER SWORD, AND XENA KICKS IT OUT OF HER HAND. WITH A QUICK SPIN, XENA KICKS ORITHIA BACK ONTO THE GROUND WITH A PUFF OF DIRT.

 

XENA STOPS, AND RESTS HER SWORD ON HER SHOULDER.

 

SHE LOOKS UP AT GABRIELLE, AND WALKS OVER TO HER. SHE STOPS IN FRONT OF GABRIELLE, AND HOLDS EYE CONTACT WITH HER AS EVERYONE GOES SILENT. WITH A SMOOTH GRACE, XENA REVERSES HER SWORD, AND OFFERS THE HILT TO GABRIELLE, AS SHE BOWS DOWN SLIGHTLY.

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES ALMOST COME OUT OF HER HEAD. SHE LOOKS AROUND A LITTLE BEFORE REACHING FOR THE SWORD.

 

SHE HOLDS THE SWORD UP BRIEFLY, AND THEN SLIDES IT INTO THE SHEATH ON XENA’S BACK.

 

AFTER A MOMENT OF STUNNED SILENCE, THE CROWD CHEERS. XENA STANDS UP STRAIGHT TO LOOK AT GABRIELLE, AND THE CROWD BEGINS TO DISPERSE. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP XENA WITH A QUESTIONING EXPRESSION.

 

XENA WINKS AT HER SLIGHTLY.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Perhaps she hasn’t outlived her stories

yet. 

 

QUEEN MARPESIA WALKS TO HER DAUGHTER, WHO IS STANDING UP.

  
  


QUEEN HIPP

Now seems a good time for a break then.

We’ll spend the rest of the day 

preparing to leave tomorrow. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

My amazons look forward to the dawn.

 

QUEEN HIPP

And the days after.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Hipp, Queen Gabrielle.

 

WITH A SMALL HEAD NOD TO EACH WOMEN IN TURN, QUEEN LYSIPPE LEAVES.

 

QUEEN HIPP TURNS TO XENA AND GABRIELLE.

 

SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND SLIGHTLY ROLLS HER EYES, THEN SARCASTICALLY COPIES QUEEN LYSIPPE’S HEAD NOD.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Bardic Queen, Warrior Princess.

 

WITH A CHUCKLE, QUEEN LYSIPPE LEAVES.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT XENA.

 

XENA

Let’s go. I can hear your stomach

growling from here.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. WOODS IN THRACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 6)

 

THE WOODS ARE SILENT. NOT EVEN A BIRD CAN BE HEARD. 

 

THE GROUND HOLDS NOT SIGNS OF PEOPLE.

 

A SMALL WHISTLE IS HEARD FROM ABOVE.

 

FILLING THE TREES ARE AMAZONS. AND XENA.

 

IN THE FRONT MOST TREE, XENA, GABRIELLE, AND QUEEN HIPP ARE STANDING ON BRANCHES IN SILENCE. XENA IS LOOKING INTENTLY OFF INTO THE DISTANCE. GABRIELLE IS WATCHING XENA. QUEEN HIPP IS LOOKING AROUND AT THE OTHER TREES.

 

XENA NODS HER HEAD, AND GABRIELLE LETS OUT A HELD BREATH. 

 

GABRIELLE

Okay, looks like they’re all gone.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Our other queens are not pleased we

decided to hide from a fight.

 

GABRIELLE

That’s not always the way.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Explain that to them.

 

GABRIELLE

Listen, those men can lead us to where

our trapped sisters are, or was that 

not the plan anymore?

 

QUEEN HIPP OPENS HER MOUTH TO ANSWER, BUT XENA SPEAKS FIRST.

 

XENA

We need to move.

 

QUEEN HIPP SIGHS, AND MOVES BACK TO SPEAK WITH OTHER AMAZONS.

 

GABRIELLE

And they wonder why we don’t want

to live in the village.

 

XENA

Sure you don’t want to sneak off just

us, and get those Amazons?

 

SOME HARSH, WHISPERED ARGUMENTS REACH THEM.

 

GABRIELLE

Ask me again in a candlemark.

 

XENA LAUGHS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ENEMY CAMP - NIGHT (DAY 6)

 

IN A CLEARING IN THE WOODS, A CAMP IS SET UP. AROUND A CAMPFIRE, MEN IN ARMOR SIT - EATING, LAUGHING, AND DRINKING. THERE ARE BEDROLLS AROUND THE GROUND. OUTSIDE OF THE FIRE’S GLOW, WOODEN CAGES ARE JUST VISIBLE.

 

ONE MAN DRUNKENLY WALKS UP TO ONE OF THE CAGES WITH A LONE FIGURE HUDDLED IN THE FAR CORNER.

 

MAN

Hey!

 

THE MAN KICKS THE CAGE.

 

Wench! 

 

THE MAN STEPS CLOSER TO THE CAGE.

 

I know who ya are! We all do! (PAUSE)

Yer the witch of the wenches, aye?

 

THE MAN LAUGHS.

 

Ye don’t scare me like that.

 

THE FIGURE LIFTS THEIR HEAD UP. IT’S A WOMAN, AN AMAZON.

 

That’s right. Ye best look at me when I

speak to ya.

 

THE AMAZON LOOKS PAST HIM.

 

I’ll teach ya some manners. 

 

HE PULLS OUT A KEY FROM HIS BELT, AND FUMBLES TO GET IT IN THE LOCK.

 

SUDDENLY, HE FREEZES. AFTER A MOMENT, BLOOD TRICKLES OUT OF HIS MOUTH, AND HE SLUMPS TO THE GROUND.

 

STANDING BEHIND HIM IS QUEEN MARPESIA.

 

SHE TAKES THE KEYS FROM THE BODY, AND STEPS UP TO THE CAGE.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Alkippe, is that you, little sister?

 

THE AMAZON IN THE CAGE RUSHES TOWARD HER.

 

ALKIPPE

Marpesia? Is that really you?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Who else? We must hurry.

 

ALKIPPE

What about the others?

 

QUEEN MARPESIA OPENS THE CAGE. ALIPPE STEPS OUT, AND THEY HUG.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Do not worry. They are taken care of.

 

ALKIPPE

But -

 

A MAN’S SHOUT INTERRUPTS HER.

 

QUEEN MARPESIA

Time to go.

 

SHE GRABS ALKIPPE’S ARM, AND LEADS HER INTO THE WOODS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE ENEMY CAMP - SAME TIME

 

WATCHING FROM THE TREELINE, ARE THE AMAZONS. QUEEN HIPP AND QUEEN LYSIPPE ARE IN THE FRONT.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Queen Gabrielle take her group to the

cages?

 

QUEEN HIPP

With Xena, yes.

 

ENTARI STEPS TOWARD HER QUEEN.

 

ENTARI

About two score all told. Most around

fire. 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Excellent job. We can’t leave them at

our backs.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Queen Gabrielle said to only provide a

distraction if needed.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

You’re an amazon. Start acting like it.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE DRAWS HER SWORD.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS NEAR GROUP OF CAGES - SAME TIME

 

GABRIELLE AND XENA ARE CROUCHED BEHIND A BUSH WITH ABOUT 15 CAGES IN VIEW. EACH CAGE IS FULL OF AMAZONS.

 

THERE ARE ABOUT 20 AMAZONS BEHIND XENA AND GABRIELLE. THEY ARE ALL WEARING THE GREEN OF GABRIELLE’S AMAZONS.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

(WHISPERING) What do you -

 

XENA CLEARS HER THROAT, AND MOTIONS SLIGHTLY TO THE AMAZONS BEHIND THEM.

 

Right. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK OUT AT THE CAGES.

 

Okay, here’s the plan. There’s a man

standing over there on guard. He’s got

to have keys. Sawing at those cages

won’t be a good idea.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT THE AMAZONS PAYING COMPLETE ATTENTION TO HER.

 

Treis and Anaea, (PAUSE) do what

you have to do to get those keys.

Start unlocking cages closest to 

you as soon as you have them.

 

THE TWO AMAZONS SNEAK OFF.

 

Rest of you, pair off. Get our sisters

ready to run. Look for weaknesses in

the cages. If we can get them open, do 

  1. (PAUSE) And stay quiet. I want all



of us to get out of here.

 

THE AMAZONS SPLIT UP, AND GO TO SEPERATE CAGES.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT XENA.

 

We should -

 

XENA

Get ready to fight.

 

GABRIELLE

Huh?

 

XENA

Just a feeling.

 

GABRIELLE

Xena, with you, it’s never just a 

feeling. 

 

A MAN SHOUTING BRINGS BOTH OF THEIR HEADS TO THE CAMPFIRE. IN A SECOND, THEY ARE BOTH RUNNING THAT WAY.

  
  


FADE OUT

 

FADE IN:

 

BEGIN FLASH FORWARD

 

EXT. MARPESIA’S AMAZON VILLAGE - EVENING (A WEEK LATER)

 

AMAZONS ARE SHOUTING AND GATHERING IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE. THEY ARE CIRCLING AROUND SOMETHING. PAST THE CIRCLE OF AMAZONS, THERE IS A LIT PYRE WITH A TALL, WRAPPED BODY ON IT.

 

OUTSIDE OF A HUT, QUEEN HIPP COMES RUNNING OUT. SHE RUNS TO THE CROWD, AND PUSHES HER WAY THROUGH. SHE YELLS AT THE AMAZONS TO MOVE OUT OF HER WAY, AND IT TAKES TIME FOR THEM TO REALIZE WHO IS TRYING TO WALK THROUGH. SHE FINALLY MAKES IT TO THE CENTER, AND HER FACE TAKES ON A COMPLETELY SHOCKED EXPRESSION.

 

GABRIELLE IS IN THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE FACED OFF AGAINST ENTARI. GABRIELLE HAS HER SAIS IN HER HANDS, AND ENTARI IS HOLDING A SWORD.

 

QUEEN HIPP SHAKES OFF HER SHOCK, AND JUMPS IN BETWEEN THE TWO WOMEN.

 

QUEEN HIPP

What is going on?

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE STEPS FORWARD FROM THE SIDE OF THE CIRCLE.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Justice must be had before we go to

our new home.

 

GABRIELLE LUNGES FORWARD, BUT QUEEN HIPP HOLDS HER BACK.

 

QUEEN HIPP

This is not justice! This is a 

challenge! 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Ha! I don’t need her fake title. 

 

GABRIELLE

If you don’t see my queenhood as real,

then why send your consort to challenge

me? 

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

Because your fake consort is gone now.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT THE PYRE.

 

GABRIELLE

This isn’t the way.

 

GABRIELLE PUTS HER SAIS BACK INTO HER BOOTS.

 

QUEEN HIPP

Queen Gabrielle, please come with me.

We’ll get this sorted out.

 

GABRIELLE

No. Where Xena goes, I go.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO WALK TOWARD THE PYRE.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE WATCHES HER A MOMENT.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE

That can be arranged.

 

QUEEN LYSIPPE LUNGES AFTER GABRIELLE.

 

END FLASH FORWARD

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first half of season one! The rest will be up this Spring!
> 
> I'm always up for talking to any Xenites! Or if you are a Supercorp fan, I'm totally up for political talks in "Supergirl"!


End file.
